


yearning.

by xisanamii



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, also this was sitting in my drafts for a while and i hated how i left it unfinished, i need more ideas to write, i still dont fking know why he has 84798374 variations of his name, okay this is my otp in noblesse but i wrote it one-sided and now i'm sad, so i just forced myself to write some crappy conclusion sdkjfhsdkjhdf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: his loyalty can never be questioned. (implied one-sided razark/raskreia)





	yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this i thought it was going well but near the middle my brain farted. so i saved it in my drafts and didn't touch it until today. I WANTED TO FIND SOME WAY TO FINISH IT THO SO SDKFJHDSKJFHDS HAVE THIS HALF-ASSED THING. pls give me more prompts for these two :(even if this ship is one of those log boats and i'm the only one riding it)

Affections could only remain unspoken. He, the vessel to his Lord, undying in his loyalty and forever the knight in the shadows. She, a Lord to many vessels, cold in her appearance but softhearted underneath the exterior.

Being a Lord entails responsibilities, perhaps far too many, but the mantle of the throne she has been destined to take has always been a heavy weight to carry. Of course, to a noble, nothing is too heavy; to others, she carries the title with ease, an unrelenting Lord, with scars left behind by betrayal that would refuse to heal.

Razark knows of her struggle, has always been watching her from the side, watches as her expression shifts from icy apathy to pained regret, or sometimes a volatile anger or a smoldering calmness. No matter how the others may question her, how they may sometimes hold her in fear, he has decided long ago to remain loyal to this Lord. It does not matter what foes may come to challenge her claim to the throne nor does it matter if a long loyal retainer has suddenly turned their back on her; he will remain on her side.

“It’s a relief that you are beside the Lord.”

He has been told that, once, and though response is given with silence, there is a quiet message to accompany that: But you are the one she trusts in the most.

This is how it has always been. The only one left behind by the previous generation, though many nobles had scorned Gejutel for his weakness, it was the Lord who accepted his guidance, did not reject him, in fact placed much more trust in him than she did as a princess. And it is to that respect that all the current clan leaders also placed Gejutel in high regard. His betrayal (at the time) came as a shock to all. The announcement of his execution put the other clan leaders in doubt.

But he remained unwavering, resolute in his faith in the Lord, even if this will be a cruel action far beyond her wishes. For too long, and still ongoing, has Erga Kenesis di Raskreia been undermined as the Lord. And he knows she, too, has struggled between the choices she should make and the image she should uphold as the Lord. Separating that personal sentiment from her authoritative position is more difficult than it seems to be.

Her flaw is also her strength.

She cares, ah, perhaps she cares too much – frantic worrying would be centered around the Noblesse’s wellbeing. Her guilt over the incident, forcing him to use his lifespan, has caused her to believe she owes him some kind of due. Therefore, Razark takes it upon himself to help. Makes the personal trip to Korea, a duty that should otherwise be left to others and certainty not the right-hand of the Lord, but her trust in him can in turn ease her concerns for those outside of Lukedonia.

Yet it’s not enough. Facing off against the traitors, forcing the Noblesse to handle their execution – he is not strong enough. The emergence of Muzaka, with the Kertia leader doing his best to trace the trail left behind by the awakened werewolf in order to lift the burden off from Frankenstein, and thus by proxy his Lord – none of this is enough.

The Lord’s arrival on the scene thus is no surprise. Her heart, worn on her sleeve yet clearly not visible to others, bleeds for these people. Relinquishing the half of Ragnarok not taken towards her full awakening, ah, this flaw will yet be another addition to her strength.

Irony is bittersweet. Now, like he, they have incomplete soul weapons. Yet as his heart aches, it’s also entertained – it was always the Kertia clan that held close ties to the royal throne and it seems like it will only be continued on into this generation. Selfish of him to think like this; the distance placed between them, being that of a vessel and a Lord, can only be lessened in his mind.

He must never breach that line. To comfort her – this is not his role. Even if she must feel hesitance in her decision, how could he have any place there?

Thus, he remains as her shadow. Duties were in protecting humans, maximizing effort to ensure she does not need to worry about this place.

Even if his life must be given so that she and Lukedonia could continue to be safe.


End file.
